1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pipe joint, in which a joint main body is provided with a fastening portion to which an end portion of a pipe is fit and a guide portion to contact an inner peripheral face of the end portion of the pipe, and the end portion of the pipe is fixed and connected by screwing a cap nut, a female screw portion is formed on an inner peripheral face, onto a male screw portion formed on the fastening portion of the joint main body, is known (refer to Japanese provisional publication No. 7-248087). And, a sealing member (an O-ring) is disposed in a peripheral groove portion on a peripheral face of the guide portion of the joint main body and touching the inner peripheral face of the end portion of the pipe.
In this conventional pipe joint, the end portion of the pipe is fastened and fixed to the fastening portion of the joint main body by screwing the cap nut to the joint main body.
However, when strong drawing force works on the pipe in an axis direction, the pipe may be slid between the guide portion and the fastening portion of the joint main body and easily drawn out of the pipe joint.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pipe joint, in spite of its simple construction, with which the pipe is not drawn out and firmly fixed even if the strong drawing force of the axis direction works.